


Seventh Heaven

by EpiphanyOfLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Protagonist, Humor, Identity Issues, Romance, Runaway, Sexual Content, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiphanyOfLove/pseuds/EpiphanyOfLove
Summary: In the state of Washington, 26 girls have gone missing in the past year with 7 of them, being the same person. When Haven comes to Royal City, the small town gets taken by surprise. Everyone is dying to know her story, especially a young man named Parker. No one remembers what life was like before her, but they do know she will never be forgotten.





	Seventh Heaven

"Darling, can I help you?"

"I've been stabbed and I need some assistance please." the girl said.

"What do yo-"

The girl lifted up her shirt to show the blood oozing out her side to the woman before she asked anything stupid. "I'm bleeding. This is a hospital of some sort. Yes?" The girl said.

The woman in white nodded.

"Good. Assist me then."

The girl was taken back to a small examination room behind the front desk. It wasn't a real hospital but it was the only medical care she was able to come across in miles.

The woman felt on edge around the girl. She hadn't seen a new face come through the doors of the Quick Care in 20 years of working there, and she hadn't seen a new face stay in Royal City for longer than the drive through the small town.

"I suppose you're gonna tell me how you got this?" The nurse asked.

"I suppose it's none of your business."

"Very well." The woman said, trying to put her politest disposition on.

A few moments passed of silence as the woman dressed the girl's wound. The girl didn't mean to be unpleasant. She would never try to be. Her mother raised her better than that. She could sense a familiarity in the woman trying to help her regardless of her attitude. Much like the girl's own mother would. A deep ache filled her chest at the thought of her mother. 

The ache got to her.

"Thank you." the girl whispered. She didn't want to cause any disruptions to the process.

The woman's lips flickered into a grin. She hadn't always received appreciation.

The woman began to bandage up the wound "It doesn't go deep, and won't require stitches, but your gonna need to lay down for a few days."

The woman felt the girl tense underneath her working hands. She lifted her head up making her eyes lock with the girl on the table in front of her. She had dark eyes like her own, yet the girl's held a more scared look to them. 

"You remind me of my son," the woman said resuming her job "When he was seven he rode his bike off the road and into a ditch. Broke his little leg in 2 places and yet asked me to help him back on the bike. He didn't learn yet that life will grant you time to heal so you can come back even stronger." she smiled "He said he didn't want to be in a cast for the summer, he was scared of missing out on all his friend's summer shenanigans."

"I wish I had his problems." the girl said.

"Well, he's grown since then and had bigger things to deal with. Either way, you never want someone else's problems" she said putting the last of the gauze on the wound. "When people feel pain, it's the same way everyone else around them feels it. With millions of problems to have, stick with the ones you're already familiar with."

"You seem to be alright. I would love to have a simple life like yours" the girl said, quickly realizing how that it could come off as offensive. "I didn't mean-"

"I know." the woman said. "I would love to be as naive as you."

Ouch. "Fair enough."

The woman held the girl's hand and helped her off the table.

"My name is Erin." the woman said

The girl didn't respond.

"I don't suppose you'll even give me your name then?"

"I don't have money. I'm sorry. So I'm gonna have to walk out of your establishment, and it's best you know less about me before cops get involved."

"Sweetheart I'm not going to do anything," Erin said "My job is to care for people who need caring. Now tell me, where are you staying in town? I'll walk you there."

"Nowhere ma'am. Only passing through. I have to get to the next town before sundown." the girl said turning around. "Thank you though for everything. One day I'll repay you," she said walking towards the door. 

"Now wait a minute," Erin said, gently grabbing the girl's arm "You have to lay down for that to heal," she said gesturing to her stomach "You walk even a mile. the wound will rip open more and more, slowly, and painfully."

The girl grimaced.

"You seem young for someone to be on her own," Erin said.

"I'm young but smart."

"Well, you'll be stupid and bleeding out if you try to walk to the next town over, which is a good fifteen miles by the way."

"Like I have another option"

"Well you can stay with me"

"Don't be ridiculous, I've known you for 10 minutes. I could add nothing good to your life"

"You interest me."

"I'm not some shiny toy for you to gawk at." the girl said backing away.

"Yet you're no idiot either. You need somewhere to stay, and I'm your only offer." Erin said following the girls' steps "I mean no harm. I can keep you safe, at least for the night."

The girl did take note of how the woman's hospitality could have just potentially saved her life. Most people wouldn't tolerate a young unknown with no money. She, of course, felt no real threat from the kind nurse.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking."

She managed ten miles already after being stabbed. what's another fifteen? 

A lot. Fifteen is a lot. Especially since she felt her self grow weaker as the day went on. It had been ages since she had felt real comfort, especially from a motherly figure. It would be nice. Anyways, she couldn't possibly find a better offer anywhere else. Why would she walk to her death for no reason?

"Fine."

"Oh well don't do me any favors. Kidding!" Erin laughed "There's a cot in my office down at the end of the hall. You can lay down there until five o'clock, then I'll take you home."

The girl looked down the mentioned hall. "Thank you," she said heading away.

"I do ask though one thing."

The girl stopped and turned back around. "Anything."

"What's your name?"

The question again was met with silence. 

Yet it ended a little faster this time.

"Haven."

"Well Haven," the woman said, "It's nice to meet you. Get some rest." she smiled.

Haven returned the smile and turned to get the rest she had craved.

After the door was shut, Erin took notice of the portrait that hung in the hall. One she seen every day for the past 20 years, of Haven Rewk. The woman who founded the Quick Clinic, whose portrait had her name in bold letters underneath it for anyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, you can love this story


End file.
